Is this love?
by Rubi13
Summary: X-23 and Deadpool still have feelings for each other but can she forgive him for what he did to her?


As x-23 tries to live a normal life after leaving the mansion, something is just not right. "Gunna miss ya kid." Logan gruffed giving Laura a hug. She smiled back, "I'm not disappearing forever. I'll come back and visit you." Xavier rolled up in his wheelchair. "Well Laura, you know you are always welcome back. Let me, everyone know when you need a helping hand. We are always family." Laura smiled and thanked him, got in the cab and drove off. Looking back, Logan was the last thing she saw. Xavier looked at Logan, "We all will miss her too." Logan huffed, "Its not her coming back that worries me. I just hate the fact that shes out there by herself and if she runs into any trouble, I cant be there to protect her."

The apartment wasn't too small or too big. There was already some furniture. "Oh thank god." she mumbled to herself. After setting her stuff down, she collapsed on the bed. Traveling in a car for hours with a stranger wasn't entirely what she liked. Closing her eyes, thoughts popped in her head. For one, she couldn't stop thinking about Logan. He was the only person she was close to. She thought of him as her father and knew he felt the same. "Damn i need a drink." She got up and unpacked most of her things. Pulling on her black vynal pants, tying her combat boots, and leather jacket over her black tank top, she walked out into the city.

The streets were alive and every bar was open. Laura decided to hit one and picked the first one she saw. It was too quiet for her so she walked out to find another. As she past a couple of bikers sitting in front of "The Hut", they started whistling and shouting dirty comments. This bar was loud, there were drinks all over, shouting drunken guys, chairs knocked over, and the best of all... fights. She smiled walking in knowing there was going to be some action here. Laura picked an open seat on the bar. Waving to the bartender, she yelled, "Jack Daniels!" She could barely hear herself talk. The bartender slid down a bottle to her. Just the way she liked it. She took a swig and looked around. Men were fighting, girls were flirting, Laura smiled. Then she felt a heavy, rough hand turn her around. She faced a scruffy looking man with a sick look on his face. "Hey baby, wanna come with me and give me a good time?" She shrugged his hand off, "get lost." The man gruffed, "what did you just say bitch? Do you know who I am?" She dryly, "no but I know what you're going to be if you don't fuck off." The man readied to slap her but was suddenly thrown across the room into some tables. He got up and saw the girl walking towards him. As he got up he took out his pocket knife and held it up. Laura smiled, "so you wanna dance." His first swipe at her was useless. The man tried rushing at her again but she dodged him yet again. Laura was getting bored and so she decided to do something. Her punch to the face knocked him out cold. There was now a crowd around her as two men approached her. One said, "Now your ass is mine." The first guy lunged at her and she ducked, while kicking his legs out from under him. The second wasn't far behind and grabbed her by her throat. "You've done a bad thing little whore!" Laura grunted for air as his grip got tighter. The only thing she said was, "fuck you." The man screamed as he felt a sharp pain and dropped to the floor holding his private area. Laura stood after a small coughing fit and looked down at her foot. "Damn it!" she thought to herself. Her claw had been popping out and now realized everyone in the bar was looking at her. Most had faces of fear and disgust. Then someone yelled, "shes a mutant! Run!" The whole bar turned into chaos as everyone was running in all directions. Three more guys appeared and started inching close to her with knifes, broken glass, or some sort of weapon. Once they surrounded her completely they all pounced, but Laura was faster. She jumped up on one of the guys and punched him in the face, then back flipped, landing on another guy. As she knocked him to the ground, she turned around. Right when she did, the guy with the broken piece of glass swiped at her face. She could feel blood dripping down her cheekbone. "Fucker." He swung again at her but this time she ducked and tackled the guy. She sat over him repeatedly punching him. She could feel his bones breaking under her fists. Blood was everywhere and so was the rest of his face. Laura finally stopped and looked for an exit. The back door was hidden so she ran to it. Outside she could already hear sirens coming to the bar. There was one dark alley that she run into. Being in the shadows always made her feel a bit safer. "Well that went well," she grumbled to herself. Walking down in the alley took forever. After a while, she felt as if she was being followed. The presence felt so familiar to her. She quickly turned around but saw no one. Her knuckles and hands were throbbing still so she looked down and looked at them. A thought popped in her mind, "Logan would be proud. I actually stuck up for myself with out him there." There was a loud bang behind her and she quickly spun around, claws extended. "Whoa, easy tiger!' a voice said. This voice sounded too familiar. Her eyes weren't adjusted to the dark yet. The figure came closer, then she saw. "Deadpool!"

"Yeah who knew? But keep your voice down. No need to scream." She gave him an annoyed look. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you know I was here? Or let me guess-" "I didn't know you were here. Once i saw you rush out the back door, I knew you had something to do with all of that chaos. I was on my way over to that bar for a drink. And I followed you to make sure it really was you." Laura squinted at him, finding it hard to believe the guy. "Whatever, go away. I don't need anything from you." Deadpool called out, "Laura..." She stopped in her tracks, hearing him say her name like that...again. It brought back so many good and bad memories. Sighing, she turned around, "yeah?" "Its good to finally see you again." All she did was nod and turn around. Inside she wanted to run up to him and just hold him again. But she knew she couldn't, mentally. Returning to her apartment felt like forever. The only thing she could think of was seeing him again. Why was he really here? Is it all just a coincidence? Why does she have these feelings all of a sudden. It was time to call Logan and check up on him. The other line rang twice, "hey Hellcat. How ya holdin up in the real world?" She was quiet for a moment. "Laura? You still there?" She took a big sigh, "sorry, was jus thinking. Um well i seemed to have made friends at the bar tonight." Logan growled," Laura you better not have caused trouble already!" Laura chuckled, "I guess defending myself is considered trouble then?" Logan just laughed. They were both quiet for a good two minutes. Then quietly Laura stated, "So Deadpools still around." Something in her voice made Logan think something was wrong. "and you still miss him." "No.. I mean yes and no. Well I still don't know actually. Its just, every time I'm with him I get confused and scared." Logan nodded, "its ok kid. You don't have to decide right know. Love is something to get used to." Laura agreed nodding her head but inside she knew love was something to also fear.

The shower she took seemed to calm her nerves. She got out some alcohol and a small bandage to clean her wound on her face. It was pretty deep on the count of the glass piece was dull. "Asshole" The mans pumled face haunted her memories. That reminded her to look at her hands. Even though they were clean now and free of blood, they still were a bit sore. "How could I be so stupid. I knew exactly what i was doing." Laura walked over to her bed and sat, maybe fresh air would help. The apartment was on the top floor of a four story apartment building. The small balcony was facing the whole city. As thoughts swam wildly in her mind, she didn't hear the man behind her clear his throat. But she sensed him anyway, "I told you to leave me alone." He walked over to stand by her side, over looking the city. "Laura you know its been a long time. Just give me a small chance to see you. Ive missed you." Laura scoffed, "Ive heard that one before." Looking at Deadpool she added, "Look, I have a new life now. What happened in our past is gone and forgotten. There's not a day that goes by where I don't think of you, even now. I just don't wanna relive the past." Deadpools heart sank a little. Remembering the past with her was so hard not to think about. He loved her then and now and finally seeing her in front of him was hard. "I'm sick of not seeing your face everyday like i used to. It would be nice to just know you are safe and happy." "Well now you know, I'm safe and happy. So there's no need to stay anymore." Deadpool laughed, "still the feisty one I knew." Laura looked at him and stared at his face, "why are you still here." He simply replied, "I'm not leaving until I'm convinced that you are happy. Plus we have so much to catch up on." She walked into her room, "No, Wade. Just please go, before i do something stupid." He stood behind her now, almost touching her. "Like what?" Laura turned around and whispered, "This." She grabbed his head and gave him a long deep kiss. Even though he was wearing his mask, he still could feel her cold lips. As she tried pulled away, he grabbed her by her waist and only deepened the kiss. They finally took a break staring at each other. Laura felt safe again, and happy. He cupped her face and lowered to her ear, whispering, " Happy?" She couldn't help but blush and give a small grin. He picked her up bridal style and gently lay her on the bed. Before he left Laura grabbed his hand, "Its good to see you too, Wade."

When she awoke, the sun was just shining light in her room. "Ugh." she growled, rolling over in the opposite direction of the light. She had another nightmare again. Her eyes slowly opened. "Was last night real? Looking over at the small table for the time, she spotted something else. She sat up and saw a single black rose. Instantly she knew where it came from. She remembered a conversation she had with Logan, "Red is for love, but black is a deeper love." He was explaining the meanings behind the colors of roses. Today was the day she was going to visit Logan. Her shower didn't last long because she was to excited to see Logan. Right before walking out the door, she walked over and placed her rose in a small vase and set in on the table on the balcony.

The ride there seemed to take forever. The cab driver stopped and smiled, "Have a nice day mam." She nodded and got out. The gates opened and she could already see Logan coming out of the house. They both met right in front and hugged. Logan squeezed her tight not letting go. "missed ya kid." Laura laughed, "It hasn't been that long old man." Logan smiled, "alright squirt, lets go in and see the rest of the fam." Inside most of the mutants that knew her smiled and waved. She faked a small smile. "Laura, its good to see you again." Xavier smiled. After a few hours telling the professor and Logan her new stories, Logan got up. "what do you say we have a quick Danger Room session before you leave?" Laura agreed, "Sure." They walked into the Danger Room and Logan shouted, "Alright Storm! Fire it up! " As soon as the battle started, it ended. Both were still trying to catch their breaths. Logan held up his hand with his thumb up, "Good job, haven't lost your techniques." "Never." Laura smiled.

Laura took off her clothes as she walked to the shower, leaving a trail of clothes behind. The water on her face felt so good and many thoughts ran through her mind. The Danger Room session with Logan was good but all she really cared about was spending some time with him. She wrapped a small towel around herself and walked into her room to find a pair of pj's. There a soft knock by the window and she looked to see Deadpool standing there. "Busy here." He strolled over to her and started to hold her. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and it sent chills down her spine. She whispered, "Wade...don't. Please. I can't keep doing this." Deadpool whispered back, "Doing what. You aren't doing anything." Laura spoke harshly now, "You know what I mean. Please..." She turned around facing him. "Don't think it doesn't hurt me to reject you but it does." He sighed, "What about the kiss?" Laura defended, "I was confused about everything, my feelings for you are still the same but I just don't know." "You don't want to get hurt again..." Laura so agreed with that. "No shit." she whispered. Deadpool broke the silence, "When the team broke up, I thought everything was gunna be fine and thought we could always be together." Laura asked, "Why did you leave me Wade? Everything could have been perfect if you didn't leave." Deadpool scoffed, "You don't know half of it. The only reason why I left was to keep you safe?" Laura backed away, "Safe? Is that what you call a broken heart? I thought I lost you forever Wade! I was always there for you! I trusted you! Damn it, I loved you! And all you did was betray me." She grabbed an oversize T-shirt and pulled it on. Turning back to Deadpool she added, " I don't know you anymore Wade. You're just a memory now." It hurt her to say all of this but it was the truth and she couldn't hold it in any longer. Deadpool was taken back by all of this. "You're not the only that suffered Laura. I came back, I was looking for you and now that I finally found you, this is how I'm treated?" She yelled back, "No we both did, I know that! Its the fact that you act like nothing happened. You can't see the scars you left me. Because you don't care! I loved you Wade with all my heart! You and Logan are the only ones I got and I don't want to lose either of you! But if I'm broken and don't have anyone to turn to, what am I supposed to do?" Deadpool asked, angry now, "So you think getting yourself in trouble is the way? Laura I saw what you did to those men at the bar. If you don't want to lose us then why do those stupid things! You knew Logan couldn't help you and knew I wasn't around to protect! But you still did it act like you don't care. Laura, maybe its you who is the memory." "Well maybe I don't want to care." Laura wanted to hit him so bad but held back. How could he be like this? After everything they went through together. She really didn't want it to come to this. "Get out." she stated coldly. "I hope you take pity on yourself someday Laura." She just stared at him with angry green eyes as he stepped out on the ledge and disappeared.

Sleep was out of the question. She hated getting into arguments with him because she felt like crap afterward. That was one thing she didn't miss. "Wade" she whispered. After about two hours of looking at the ceiling she finally rolled over and fell asleep. This nightmare was different from the others. It felt way too real and she couldn't block it out like all of the others. She woke up in a cold sweat and looked at the time. It was only 4:36AM. "Damn." she got up and headed to the shower. In the mirror she could see that there wasn't a scar from the glass anymore. She thought back to the time when she was first called X-23. In that lab, with all of the treatments, training, and lonely times in the cell. Laura shook the thoughts away not wanting to bring bad memories back. Even though the water was freezing cold it felt good on her skin. Deadpool appeared in her thoughts as she closed her eyes. What happened back there? Why did she feel so confused around him? Did he really love her still? She sat down, pulled her knees up to her chest and started crying. The cold water washed over her as she sat there crying really did love Wade but found it hard to admit it. She knew what he said was all true but found it hard to believe. He was her everything. Finally someone she could trust.

"Hey! Pick up I know you're there Laura." Logan yelled through the answering machine. Laura was laying down on her bed next to the phone. Finally she picked it up, "what?" she snapped. "How come I haven't heard from you in days? Got me worried kid." Laura sighed, "Like I said before, I can take care of my own self Logan." Logan could sense that she was in a bad mood. "It better not be that Wade kid." Laura knew he was going to bring that up. "Its none of your concern." He yelled, "the hell it is! I'm not gunna sit back and watch him make my kid suffer. Again!" When he said that one word, she closed her eyes shut and tried not to think about crying. "Why am I so.. whats happening to me? What do these thoughts and feelings mean?" Logan laughed. Laura questioned annoyed, "whats so funny?" "Kid, you're in love." Laura shook her head, "Then this love must be a lie. Hes the wrong person to love." Logan only replied, "Love doesn't lie. It never does." Now she truly understood why this was all happening. She was in love all along. Not fully understanding its meaning and why she had to go through tough situations to realize it. Laura slammed down the phone and rushed out of the room, smiling as she did.

She needed to find Wade, to tell him everything. The hard part was finding him first. Where the hell would he be in a city like this? The last bar she caused trouble at was on a totally different street from the one she now used. This street was always dark no matter what time of day. Maybe because of the tall buildings she thought. After walking around for a while she decided to hit a hub. Down another alley way she went for a short cut to the main street. As she first entered the dark way, she heard loud music coming from deeper in the blackness. She turned the corner in the alley and was surprised to see a dead end. At the end's center was a door with light coming from it. Curiosity slid in and she opened the door. When she walked in her mouth almost dropped. The whole hub was full of mutants all different sizes, shapes, colors and abilities. Some greeted her as she made her way to the bar, others stared. The music wasn't bad and neither was the smell. Hopefully there wasn't gunna be any trouble. She caught the bartender's attention and ordered a Daniels, like always. She sniffed the air seeing if she could smell Deadpool. Nothing. Thirty minutes past and still no sign of Deadpool. "Hey! Wanna join me in the mosh pit?" A small looking man asked. Looking back she saw a mosh pit already forming. All she did was shake her head and waved her hand as if to say 'fuck off'. Several other guys asked her to dance or have a drink with her and she turned them all down with a cold stare. Laura was a bit dizzy so she headed on out. As her headache pounded even harder she found it hard not to go insane. Last time she drank this much, the bar was left with already dead or dying people. She knew her limit but wasn't paying attention this time. Her eyesight grew a little blurry, her heart beat faster, she was not panting and her whole body started to feel like it was on fire. "Fuck!" she screamed. She started to run but stopped short. Her headache was so bad that she slumped to her knees holding her head and screaming. There was a small voice in her head, _you know you want to go back. Back to kill em all. They don't deserve to live. Go on. X-23 do it. _"No! Stop it. I can't..Stop!"Then she felt her claws extend and felt her blood dripping out from where the claws slit the skin open. She braced herself on the ground with one hand and held her head with the other. "When is this going to stop?" _Until you go back. Go back and do what you were made for. You can't be normal. You never will be. Do what is right and kill!_ All she could do was scream, the pain was too much. She got up slowly and headed back to the hub...

The door burst open and everyone looked its way. There in the doorway was a very angry Laura. Claws extended, teeth bared and eyes blood shot red. "Whats wrong with her?" someone whispered. Laura looked for the source of the voice which was a few feet away from her. It was the same man that first asked her to join the mosh pit. She stormed over to him and grabbed him tightly by the throat. "What the fu-" he was cut off when she sliced off his head without any remorse. All of the mutants gasped and some stood ready to fight this wild animal. Another mutant yelled out, "Hey you cant just come here and kill! If you have a problem you're gunna havta deal with this whole hub by yourself! Your pick lady!" Laura smiled and jumped into action. The first mutant that came her way was a huge looking guy with reptile skin. He lashed out and tried punching her but she was quick and dodged it. As she dodged him she slashed open his gut and he fell dying. Then there were two more mutants. This time one was a girl with dragonfly looking wings. She flew up in the air and spat what looked like balls of fire towards Laura. Laura ducked and rolled, while getting up she hauled a table through the air hitting the flying girl. "Oh hell no!" a man yelled. He was rather skinny but his fists were made of rock. He threw a couple big rocks at her and missed. As she flipped up in the air, she managed to kick one back at him, hitting him in the face. He too was out cold on the ground. She stood there panting and looking around. No one else dared to challenge her. They all stood their ground in defense though. Finally another girl with short blonde hair pulled in two small ponytails emerged. Laura looked twice, "Stop this. Now." the girl said. Laura thought, "Boom-boom?" A smile crossed Laura's face. Now this was someone worthy of tearing to shreds. Just as the girls rushed to each other, smoke interrupted the area, making both girls stop and cough. "No Boom-boom." the voice said. "Kurt. Its about time you guys came." Laura backed up a bit and looked at the blue demon. Behind her she could smell others coming in the door. Scott, Jean, and Logan appeared. "What the hell is going on?" Laura demanded. "We should be asking you that, Laura." Scott replied. "Why are you doing this?" Jean asked. Laura looked around and realized she need to back down. She calmed down enough to let her claws retract, leaving blood dripping on the floor. Which reminded her of the man she gutted alive. Laura shook her head and gasped, "What have I done?" Everything was starting to turn black. She collapsed and the last thing she saw was Kurt rushing to catch her.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Laura squinted and looked around. She knew she was back at the institute. Logan spoke up, "kid. Glad you're ok. Got me scared once more." He slowly walked over and sat down next to her. "How's the head?" he asked. She only shrugged and looked away. "Look, I know what you did. I don't care what anyone tells me. No one understands you or what you've been through. I know you can't help it, I just want to let you know one thing." Laura looked up at him with scared eyes. " I'm not mad." She sighed and gave him a big hug. "Thank you." she whispered. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked. Laura nodded. "Sometimes I can control it but others well...you know. This time was different. There was a voice in my head telling me, ordering me to do it. It hurt so bad that I just lost it and gave in. I don't want it to happen again." Just then Scott stormed in, "Oh good you're awake. Do you want to explain what the hell happened last night?" Logan stood up in front of Scott. "Watch it bub! I don't think you need to talk to her like that. She really doesn't need your shit right now?" Scott yelled, "My shit? How about this whole mansion and all of the other mutants here? What do you think they are saying or thinking. They are scared to even step outside their rooms! She is dangerous and doesn't belong here!" Laura scrunched up her nose and yelled back, "then why did you bring me back here? I didn't ask to be here!" "Back down Kinney!" Scott warned. He only used the mutant's last names if he was ordering or angry. Laura pulled the IV out of her arm and stood up. Logan, "Laura no! Get back down you need to rest." Once more her claws ripped out of her skin. Blood splattered the floor. Scott took a daring step closer. Logan stood taller now and made his way between them. "Scott you need to back down right now. This isn't the place nor time. You too Laura." Scott laughed, "I'm not backing down until I know when this house is safe and right now I'm not sure it is." Laura smirked, "Very professional of you Summers. Thought a peacemaker like you wouldn't stoop to my level." "Both of you stop this now!" Xavier came in. Scott immediately calmed down. Laura's claws slowly slid out of sight. Xavier looked at Laura then to Logan, "Take her to your room Logan." "Right." Logan turned to Laura. "You heard the man, lets go kid." She followed him out but not without giving Scott a death stare. Xavier sighed, "Scott, I don't want to see that kind of behavior from you again. It only angers her more." "Professor, this house is not safe with that mutant here. I don't trust her and neither should you. She betrayed us before and is capable of doing it again." Xavier shook his head, "Scott you have a lot to learn about out miss Kinney. Yes she did betray us but has now turned over a new leaf in life and wants to live for the good of humans and mutants. She just needs some time. Now, please go back to your session with Jean and take a couple more kids with." Scott nodded even though he disagreed about everything.

"You can stay as long as you want. I suggest you stay here for a while on the counta there's mutants looking for you out there." Laura strode over to the window looking out, "you know I can't stay here. I don't know why you're trying to make me stay in a place that hates and fears me. They think of me as an abomination, a disease. I'm a freak within a household of differences." "Don't say shit like that. None of it is true. They may fear you but no one hates you." Laura laughed, "trying tell that to Summers." Logan smirked, "that's just him being a total asshole, but I know he doesn't hate you. He's just scared. Everything has to go his perfect way or all hell breaks loose." Laura smiled. She knew she could count on Logan to make her feel better. She went over to his bed and layed down, "I need to think." Logan understood and answered, "take your time. I'll be out- well you know where to find me." Laura nodded, "hey Logan... thanks." Logan waved and shut the door as he left. It was only 6:00PM and she was very tired. Rolling over on her side that didn't hurt, she fell asleep.

By the time she woke up, everyone else in the mansion had gone to bed. This time she didn't dream of anything, which felt right. Lying still, she smelled that scent. "Why do you still sneak around? You know I can smell you from a mile away." "I just wanted to see you and... uh.. apologize for the other night." Laura rolled over and sat up on the bed, legs dangling over the edge. "I should be the one apologizing. It wasn't my place to-" Two fingers stopped her from finishing and rested on her lips. "No need. I forgave you the second I left." It was too dark to tell if he had his mask on or not. Her question was answered when she felt lips touching hers. "Wade.." she breathed. He gently layed her back down and eased up over her. He continued kissing her passionately. His kisses trailed down her neck. Oh how she missed his loving touch. His body was getting hotter and so was hers. They both felt their longing for each other. He was now nipping at her collar bone. Stopping at her chest he whispered, "Off." He helped her sit up as she took off her shirt. They both lay back down and he started to kiss harder. She gasped at his touch, forgetting how good he felt. She could feel a bulge rubbing on her thigh. He tugged at her pants signaling he wanted to rid them. They both sat up as she slipped off her pants, thankful that she wasn't wearing her combat boots. Wade only kissed her more as she gasped for air, finding it hard to breathe. He kissed lower and lower until he reached her panties. He tugged at the with his teeth then slid them down. "Wade.. I.." He only shushed her and came up to her face. They lay there looking at each other until she grabbed his face and kissed him hard. As she released him he was already in her. He pumped harder and faster while she held him tighter. Finally they both reached their climaxes and collapsed, panting for air. Laura rolled over on top of him and stated, "this isn't over." She grabbed his length and lowered herself on him slowly. 'Torture.' He thought to himself. She pumped slow at first and grinned wickedly. "Come on babe, don't do this to me." he mumbled. She went faster this time, he hung on her hips for support. As soon as they both climaxed, she rested on top of him. She just lay there staring in his icy blue eyes. "Wade..." He looked up at her, "Yeah?" "Was all that you said the other night true? I just need to know." He kissed her and replied, "Every bit of it, Laura." She kissed his chest softly. "I love you." "Love you too." This time she really did believe it.

Laura woke up to Logan's knocking on the door. She rolled over grumbling, "Go away." He came in anyway. She could hear him sniffing, "He was here wasn't he?" Laura lazily sat up, "What do you care? He didn't hurt me." Logan growled, "I don't care if he didn't hurt you this time, it's the next I'm concerned about and once he gains your trust he's gunna break you like he did before." Laura defended, "You don't know him like I-" "Yes I do. I know what he's capable of and what he's truly like. Laura you may not understand now but sooner or later you will. I'm just trying to prevent it from happening again." Laura sighed, "Well its like you said the other day... Its love. And from what I have learned its very complicated." "I only said that to comfort you somehow and don't start with me Laura." Laura frowned, "You don't get it yourself. Go away. I'll be out of here in ten minutes." Logan knew she was right and couldn't stop her this time.


End file.
